


Наставление по стрелковому делу. Винтовка "Ли-Энфилд" образца 1914 Г.

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic





	Наставление по стрелковому делу. Винтовка "Ли-Энфилд" образца 1914 Г.

– Почему вы предали родину?

Чарльз Олсен не знал ответа. Двадцать лет он проработал на королевской фабрике стрелкового оружия. Никогда не покидал зеленых холмов пригорода Лондона, где родился и вырос. Никогда не имел амбиций, не мечтал, не интересовался историей и политикой, не читал газеты.

Олсен не помнил, почему связался с незнакомцем с жиденькими усами и в дорогом костюме. Возможно, из любопытства? Возможно, от скуки? В пабе с обшарпанными стенами, где вечерами выпивал Олсен, нечасто случалось увидеть новое лицо. Чужак говорил много, манерой речи и интонациями напоминал репортеров из «Лондон Ревью». Казалось, случайный собеседник Олсена разбирался во всем: и в швейцарских часах, что носил на запястье, и в изобретенных в Америке многопатронных магазинах для винтовок, и в ценах на оружие.

Из полицейского участка в Энфилде Олсена перевезли в Тауэр. Пятого августа, через день после того как Англия объявила войну Германии, в «Таймс» написали о разоблачении сети немецких шпионов. Они выходили друг с другом на связь, давая в газетах объявления о покупке и продаже музыкальных инструментов. Двадцать третьего августа, когда Англия проиграла свое первое сражение на полях Бельгии, Олсена расстреляли за шпионаж. Лишь когда щелкнули затворы нацеленных на него винтовок, он осознал, что всю жизнь ненавидел оружие.

 

***

 

В доме Лилиан Даути-Уайли всегда хранилось много оружия. Ее отец любил охоту, муж служил в армии.

Проведя пальцами по холодному стволу винтовки «Ли-Энфилд» четырнадцатого года выпуска, Лилиан задержала взгляд на своих обкусанных ногтях. Недавно ей исполнилось сорок, но она так и не научилась вести себя как леди.

Ей не стоило рыться в бумагах мужа. Не стоило читать его любовную переписку с другой женщиной. И тем более запоминать слова ее признаний.

Подвески хрустальной люстры под потолком вздрогнули, а занавеска у окна задрожала от сквозняка, когда Ричард вошел в комнату. Высокий, подтянутый и прекрасный в мундире полковника.

– Предатель, – сказала Лилиан и направила на него винтовку. Кивнув на разложенные на столе доказательства его измены, она добавила: – Читай.

За десять лет совместной жизни Лилиан ни разу не слышала, чтобы Ричард повышал голос, он никогда не оскорблял ее, не любил спорить. Лилиан сглотнула горькую слюну – то, что она принимала за уважение, превратилось в равнодушие и предательство.

Разучившийся показывать удивление и разочарование на дипломатической работе Ричард подошел к столу. Некстати Лилиан заметила, какими аккуратными всегда выглядели его руки, короткого взгляда на них довольно, чтобы понять: муж никогда не кусал ногти от волнения.

– Зачем это, Лилиан?

– Читай.

– Разве мало того, что ты нашла их? Если я буду читать, это причинит тебе лишнюю боль.

Лилиан поморщилась, с обидой вжала пальцы в холодный ствол винтовки. Она не собиралась стрелять, просто хотела проверить, сделает ли этот мужской атрибут ее сильнее.

– Читай!

– Я не могу уснуть. Час утра, воскресенье. Ты и всегда ты стоишь между мной и моим покоем. Мне кажется, я горю в аду, Дик. Невозможно так жить. Когда война закончится, ты должен отважиться сказать всем правду о нас. Смогу ли я вдохнуть в тебя силу, мой солдат? Знай, ты всегда можешь на меня положиться. Если ты думаешь о верности, долге и преданности, то жить во лжи – это потеря чести, – его голос звучал ровно и четко, словно он читал доклад, а не письмо своей любовницы.

– Когда вы познакомились?

– Семь лет назад, тогда я служил консулом в Турции. Во время Балканских войн три года назад Гертруда помогала мне обустраивать работу миссии Красного Креста.

– Ты разведешься со мной после войны?

– Лилиан, – он подошел к дивану, присел, отбирая у нее винтовку, проверил патронник. – Моя должность, мое положение в обществе не позволяют мне делать то, что я хочу, и при этом не покрыть свое, твое и ее имя позором.

Он сидел рядом, дышал спокойно, а его глаза светились сочувствием. Лилиан протянула руку и прикоснулась к семиконечной звезде на его груди.

– Что здесь написано?

– Рвение. Лояльность. Преданность.

Смех Лилиан настолько походил на всхлип, что она, устыдившись своей несдержанности, зажала рот ладонью. Ее муж, поклявшийся ей в верности у алтаря, изменял ей с другой женщиной. Человек, носящий у сердца турецкий орден Меджидие, уже завтра отправится воевать против Османской империи. Преданность? Существует ли она вообще в мире?

За окном сгустились сумерки, горничная принесла чай с малиной, про себя Лилиан снова и снова повторяла чужие слова: «жить во лжи означает потерять честь».

 

***

 

В феврале 1916 года англо-французская флотилия подошла к Дарданеллам. Ричард Даути-Уайли смотрел на волны Эгейского моря, стоя на палубе английского линкорна. С тех пор как Турция поставила немца во главе своей армии, Англия не оставляла идею захватить Дарданеллы. В Европе пролив называли воротами в Константинополь. Разработанный английским адмиралтейством простой и четкий план операции на деле оказался невыполнимым. После первых морских сражений стало ясно, что турецкие дальнобойные пушки, металлические сетки, опускаемые на сорокаметровую глубину, мины и сильные морские течения обрекали на неудачу любые попытки атаковать. Несмотря на неудачи англо-французского флота, в Константинополе царила паника – золото и имперские архивы спешно перевозили в Анатолию, а предприимчивые горожане продавали места у окон тем, кто желал наблюдать парад союзников этой весной.

Ясным апрельским утром из Англии пришел приказ о высадке. Отмечая предположительные места десанта, Ричард Даути-Уайли почему-то думал о том, что на карте полуостров Галлиполи по форме напоминает приклад винтовки.

– Вы ведь бывали здесь раньше? – спросил генерал Гамильтон, когда их группа ступила на узкую полосу каменистого пляжа: позади плескалось море, впереди возвышались горы. Где-то за этими горами раскинулась турецкая военная база. Чтобы схватиться с турками, англичанам предстояло пройти по узким скалистым тропам. Таким путем легко провести осла, но невозможно транспортировать артиллерию. Карты в руках английского командования казались устаревшими, а солдатам грозила дизентерия.

– Да, – ответил Ричард, отмахиваясь от назойливой мошкары. – Летом эта часть острова напоминает цветник, повсюду розы, виноградники и кипарисовые деревья.

В операции на Дарданеллах отряд Ричарда не успел произвести ни одного выстрела. Перейдя горы, он попал под шквальный пулеметный огонь и вынуждено поспешно отступил к морю. Та же участь постигла другие части союзников.

Турецкая конница во главе с Мустафой Кемалем и Джемаль-пашой преследовала англичан, обстреливая отплывающие лодки. Французские и английские войска потеряли в Дарданелльской операции шестьдесят пять тысяч солдат. Ричард стал одним из тех, кто навсегда остался в Галлиполи.

Он умирал долго. Пуля прошила легкое. Ричард Даути-Уайли лежал на песке, прижимая к себе винтовку. В глазах темнело от невозможности вздохнуть, подбородок заливало красной пеной. Когда перед его лицом прошлись копыта лошади, у него закончились патроны.

Мелкие камни ударили Ричарда в лицо, когда турок соскочил на землю.

Тяжелый сапог наступил на руку раненого, расплющив пальцы, заставил отпустить винтовку. Пинком Ричарда перевернули на спину.

Высокая тень, закрывавшая солнце, наклонилась над ним и подняла его «Ли-Энфилд».

– Надо же, – сказал Джемаль-паша, – Ричард Даути-Уайли, если не ошибаюсь? Нас представляли друг другу в Константинополе. Неужели вы забыли меня? Я первым поздравил вас после того, как султан приколол к вашей груди орден Меджидие.

Джемаль приставил винтовку к часто вздымающейся груди раненого и выстрелил. Кровь заляпала сапоги Джемаля.

– Я всегда говорил, что иностранцы недостойны турецких наград.

На Галлиполи турки одержали свою первую победу с начала войны. И отправляясь по морю в Константинополь чтобы принять участие в параде, Джемаль осознал, как сильно он нуждался в ней. Как сильно нуждалась в победе Турция и ее многострадальная, чувствительная к народным волнениям и восприимчивая к новым идеям армия.

Джемаль верил, что его правление вылечит Турцию. Вот только за последние годы его мнение о соправителях изменилось не в лучшую сторону. Его раздражали хвастовство Энвера и недальновидность Талаата, вызывали отвращение их привязанность и симпатия к немцам, приведшие страну к войне. Сам Джемаль считал, что ко всем европейцам следует относиться настороженно.

В отличие от Энвера и Талаата, Джемаль сомневался, что немцы выиграют войну. Но будучи азартным игроком, он хорошо понимал, что играть придется с теми картами, какие выпали, но при этом не оставлял надежду перехитрить противника: вытянуть козырь или использовать блеф. На его долю выпало первое сражение с англичанами за Суэц и первое поражение турок в этой войне.

Теперь он возвращался в Константинополь победителем, как в древние времена привозя с собой богатые трофеи.

Босфор штормило, апрельское небо посерело, в порту кричали чайки. Константинополь мало изменился с тех пор, как Джемаль покинул пост коменданта столицы. Организованные при нем отряды тайной полиции из десяти человек по-прежнему патрулировали город. Продовольствие выдавалось по карточкам. Часть товара попадала к спекулянтам и перепродавалась втридорога. Из-за постоянного дефицита вспыхивали голодные бунты – по утрам, во время привоза хлеба, горожане осаждали булочные. В давке гибли люди. Не хватало не только продовольствия – закрывались больницы, аптеки. Чтобы протопить дома холодной зимой, люди вырубали деревья в городе и его окрестностях.

– Захвачена при Галлиполи, – Джемаль усмехнулся, закрутил усы и передал английский «Ли-Энфилд» гравировщику.

Момент, когда он получил назад винтовку с надписью, запомнился Джемалю больше, чем парад в честь победы над войсками Антанты. Сжимая ствол, Джемаль снисходительно смотрел на колонны артиллерии и марширующих перед Синопской крепостью солдат.

Со столичной площади празднование переместилось в бывший дворец Абдул Хамида Изыдыр. За окнами тяжелые серые тучи опустились на Босфор. В садах, некогда принадлежавших диктатору, каркали вороны. В залах под высокими потолками горели хрустальные, изготовленные во Франции люстры. Джемаля забавляла местная публика. Турецкие чиновники согласно последней моде посещали европейские театры, выписывали женам французские журналы, дочерям покупали пианино, не забывая при этом о традиционных турецких развлечениях: смеялись над непристойными представлениями в театре марионеток, курили с друзьями кальян.

В разговорах с ними Джемаль держался дружелюбно, как человек уверенный в своих силах. Многие из турецких генералов и членов меджлиса были обязаны ему своим назначением. Джемаль никогда не упускал шанса расширить и упрочить свое влияние.

Заметив третьего сына шерифа Мекки, Джемаль последовал за ним на веранду. Джемаль отлично помнил, как двадцать лет назад в этом дворце впервые увидел Фейсала ибн Хусейна. Абдул Хамид, султан с диктаторскими замашками и параноидальной жестокостью, любил на досуге почитать английские детективы. Также ему нравилось унижать аристократов, напоминая им, что они находятся у него в услужении. Шериф Мекки был не только правителем древнего священного города, но и потомком Пророка. Абдул Хамид находил забавным заставлять его сына развлекать себя. Когда Джемаль увидел и услышал Фейсала впервые, он читал Абдул Хамиду рассказ Эдгара По. Тогда Фейсалу едва исполнилось четырнадцать, но голос его звучал по-взрослому спокойно и уверенно. В тот год Джемаль много пил и увлекался мальчиками, потому четырнадцатилетний Фейсал, с пушком на щеках, с тонкой шеей и талией, показался ему очень красивым.

Теперь спиной к Джемалю стоял высокий тридцатидвухлетний мужчина. Он носил бороду с тех пор, как революция младотурок позволила его семье покинуть Константинополь и вернуться на родину.

Последнее время Джемаль много думал о Мекке и правящей в ней семье. Он никогда не ладил с упрямым стариком Хусейном, но верил, что сумеет договориться с его выросшим и воспитанным в Константинополе сыном.

В конце концов, Абдул Хамид любил детективы, а Джемаль любил азартные игры. Второе, с какой стороны ни глянь, приносило больше пользы. Карты позволяли изучать людей. Сыграв с Фейсалом несколько партий, Джемаль заметил, что тот долго обдумывает каждый ход, избегает риска, редко блефует, почти никогда сам не поднимает ставки и сбрасывает карты, если на руках у него комбинация меньше каре.

В саду кричали вороны. Небо над Босфором плевалось молниями, обещая грозу. Мигая прожекторами, на причале покачивались подаренные немцами военные корабли. Фейсал смотрел на них и курил. Джемаль протянул руку и забрал у него сигарету.

Однажды он помог Фейсалу попасть в меджлис и теперь желал проверить, помнит ли Фейсал об этой услуге.

Он помнил: арабский принц в идеально сидящем турецком мундире стоял перед Джемалем по стойке смирно.

Как каждый, кто всего добивался сам, Джемаль ненавидел аристократов, получивших звание генерала из-за своей принадлежности к знатному роду. Но странным образом эта ненависть не распространялась на Фейсала. Потому что когда Фейсал получил звание генерал-паши, он находился в плену у Абдул Хамида, отчего любая оказанная ему честь выглядела насмешкой.

– Как чувствует себя твой отец, да пошлет Аллах ему долгих лет жизни?

– С тех пор как мой отец вернулся в Мекку, он полон сил.

– Хорошо ли идут дела в Мекке?

– С началом войны паломничество прекратилось.

– Я слышал, что шериф Мекки переписывается с английским министром, – сказал Джемаль, а помолчав, добавил: – Надеюсь, старый Хусейн знает о хитрости англичан, знает, что они обещают поддержку не только ему, но и его соперникам: ибн Сауду, клану Идриси и Рашидидам?

– Как правитель Мекки, мой отец ведет переписку с высшими деятелями многих государств. Среди англичан тоже есть мусульмане, желающие совершить паломничество.

– Но в основном англичане – христиане, не понимающие и не уважающие нас. Не кажется ли тебе, что настало время мусульманам объединиться против христиан? Что эта война должна стать для нас священной?

– Решать такие вопросы может только мой отец, великий шериф Мекки.

– Несколько недель назад в Анатолии целый отряд арабов дезертировал из турецкой армии. Еще раньше жандармы раскрыли националистические арабские организации в армии.

Фейсал молчал – как и в игре в покер, предпочитал не рисковать, не открывать карты раньше времени и не выдавать, что ему известно об армейских волнениях. Джемаль не сомневался, что Фейсал знал о призывах к восстанию в армии. Агрессивные разговоры об автономии считались главным хобби его отца. Настолько агрессивные, насколько пустые и отчаянные, потому что у шерифа Мекки не хватало ни людей, ни оружия для бунта. Даже если старик вступил с англичанами в переговоры, Джемаль не верил, что они дадут результат. Фейсал казался Джемалю более трезвомыслящим, чем его отец. Его осторожная деятельность в парламенте говорила о том, что Фейсал готов идти на компромиссы.

С другой стороны, Джемаль не мог недооценивать влияние старого Хусейна на сыновей – если дело дойдет до конфликта, ни Фейсал, ни его братья не посмеют ослушаться отца.

Джемаль достал сигареты и предложил Фейсалу закурить, ощущая себя победителем, проявившим щедрость и великодушие к побежденному врагу.

– Как дела в Джидде? – спросил Джемаль, когда Фейсал взял у него сигарету.

– Голод и холод, как везде.

– Когда я помог тебе стать депутатом меджлиса, подтасовав результаты выборов, я рассчитывал, что это принесет пользу нам обоим.

– Я уверен, что вы удостоите меня чести, предоставив возможность еще лучше служить вашему превосходительству, – ответил Фейсал.

Энвер-паша и немецкий генерал еще праздновали победу в столице, когда Джемаль уехал в Дамаск. Будучи гражданским и военным администратором Сирии, он никогда не забывал о своих обязанностях. И сейчас его долг состоял в том, чтобы покарать заговорщиков в сирийской столице. Шпионская сеть Джемаля исправно следила за каждым из членов тайной националистической организации Дамаска. Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Джемаля и решившей судьбу сирийских заговорщиков, стала их переписка с французами, перехваченная накануне сражения при Галлиполи.

Джемаль не любил путешествовать по железной дороге, его раздражал шум колес и бесконечное покачивание. Пока его ординарец суетился, раскладывая вещи в купе, и заботился об обеде, Джемаль сидел, прикрыв глаза. Пятна света скакали по векам, и старый революционер, диктатор и генерал мечтал о более быстрых путешествиях. На одном из тех странных воспитательных вечеров чтения в гостиной Абдул Хамида Джемаль слышал отрывок из книги Жюля Верна. Образ машин, перевозящих пассажиров по небу, прочно врезался в память. Джемаль мечтал, что когда-нибудь у него будет личный дирижабль, или лучше самолет, потому что скорость он любил больше, чем долгие спокойные путешествия.

За окнами проплывали горы, в такт перестуку колес на горизонте появлялись и исчезали телеграфные столбы. Черные провода между ними разрезали на части отдаленные деревенские дома. На запыленных платформах станции вышагивали солдаты. За плечом у каждого висел старый «Маузер», в скорости и дальности стрельбы значительно проигрывавший английскому «Ли-Энфилду» 1914 года выпуска. Джемаль потянулся к трофею и обвел пальцами памятную надпись, словно этот жест должен мог успокоить его. Согласно донесениям приставленных к Фейсалу шпионов, тот поддерживал оживленную переписку с отцом. Мелкий предатель сообщал возомнившему себя королем всех арабов родителю, что три дамасские дивизии готовы поднять оружие против турок. Верные друзья семьи прятали письма в ножны кинжалов, в пироги, подошвы сандалий, зашивали в подкладку сумок и перевозили по хиджазской железной дороге.

Через неделю Джемаль выделил Фейсалу лучшее место на балконе своего дворца в Дамаске, с видом на виселицу. На заре, когда первые солнечные лучи скользили по плоским крышам Дамаска, а пыль на дорогах еще не успела подняться, заговорщики, вынашивавшие план великого арабского восстания против турок, один за другим подходили к плахе.

Проведя неделю в тюремных подвалах, аристократы, представители интеллигенции и успешные некогда купцы утратили всякое человеческое достоинство. В казенных рубахах, покрытых пятнами крови и мочи, они жались друг к другу и прятали глаза от еще не окрепшего солнечного света.

– Кажется, этот человек однажды лечил твоего брата Али? – спросил Джемаль, когда старый лекарь последний раз дернулся в петле.

Джемаль не удивился, не получив ответа. Скорей всего, Фейсал даже не слышал его. Его внимание было приковано к площади. Волны черни перед дворцом бились о светлые доски помоста; на возвышении между небом и землей извивались хрупкие человеческие тела со связанными за спиной руками.

– Командир моей четвертой дивизии хотел поднять против меня оружие, – сказал Джемаль, когда следующий приговоренный затих в петле. – Надо же, я считал его подающим надежды молодым человеком.

Фейсал развернулся и вышел в комнату. Джемаль не смог сдержать усмешку. Последняя неделя выдалась тяжелой не только для пленников, но и для Фейсала. Пока первым дробили кости и вырывали ногти, Фейсал ходил бледный и больной, а покрасневшие, окруженные черными кругами глаза говорили о том, что он утратил сон и аппетит.

Он мог бы попробовать бежать. Иногда Джемаль даже надеялся на это. Надеялся, что нервы Фейсала не выдержат, и он выдаст себя.

С улицы доносились крики. В комнате тишину нарушало лишь дыхание Фейсала. Джемаль позаботился о том, чтобы они наблюдали казнь только вдвоем, никто не посмеет помешать ему преподать Фейсалу урок. Охрана, готовая войти по первому зову, ожидала за дверью. Джемаль допускал, что доведенный до отчаяния, загнанный в угол Фейсал бросится на него, попробует задушить, оглушить или сделает еще какую-то глупость. Пожалуй, он даже ждал этого. Постоянные сражения и военная служба закалили Джемаля. Несмотря на любовь к выпивке, он часто устраивал рукопашную с молодыми соперниками и не отказался бы помериться силами с Фейсалом.

Но Фейсал не двигался, в его взгляде, направленном поверх головы Джемаля, сквозила пустота.

Чтобы завладеть его вниманием, Джемаль подошел к стене и снял трофейную винтовку.

– Знаешь, что здесь написано? Захвачено при Галлиполи, – Джемаль подошел к Фейсалу вплотную. – Славные дни. Когда беру эту винтовку, вспоминаю, как вырвал ее из рук раненного англичанина. В своей стране он носил звание генерала, его уважали, но он умер у моих ног. Почему? Потому что я всегда побеждаю!

Джемаль отступил на шаг и ударил Фейсала прикладом в лицо. Фейсал не предпринял попытки защититься или уклониться, удар свалил его на пол.

Джемаль приставил дуло винтовки к его груди, не позволяя подняться. Теперь из взгляда Фейсала исчезло равнодушие, в глазах вспыхнула ненависть.

– Твои друзья, – Джемаль кивнул на окно. Судя по возбужденным крикам толпы, на улице продолжалась казнь. – Выдали тебя в первый же день. Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Знаю все о поездках твоего брата Абдуллы в Каир и его жалких попытках понравиться англичанам.

Не обращая внимания на упирающуюся ему в грудь винтовку, Фейсал поднялся. Он не сопротивлялся, не пытался оттолкнуть нацеленное на него оружие, даже кровь, капающую из носа, не утер.

– Ваша семья – позор для рода Пророка. Вы предаете мусульман и лижете задницы англичанам.

Фейсал гордо поднял подбородок.

Его бравада насмешила Джемаля – мальчишка приготовился умереть с честью. Джемаль собирался его разочаровать – оставить жизнь, но отобрать честь.

– Знаешь, почему я не убью тебя сегодня? Потому что ты не опасен. Ты всего лишь послушный исполнитель своего самодура-отца. Третий наследник великого рода, разменная монета в играх своих более хитрых старших братьев. У тебя даже убеждений собственных нет. Ты не бунтовщик и не воин. Твое место – заниматься бумажной волокитой в парламенте.

Но ты поможешь мне наказать свою жадную, зазнавшуюся семью и изменников в Медине. Какая дивизия, говоришь, готова укусить кормящую ее руку, и повернуть оружие против турок? Мы накажем их вместе. Я отправлюсь в Медину с карательным батальоном, и ты будешь стоять справа от меня и передавать командирам мои приказы. Или лучше я сделаю тебя своим ординарцем. И ты повсюду будешь носить за мной трофейное оружие, – Джемаль больше не целился в Фейсала, он толкнул его в грудь винтовкой, вынуждая поднять руки и взять ее.

– Убирайся и жди моего приказа.

Как только Фейсал вышел, Джемаль позвал начальника охраны, приказал отобрать у принца Мекки оружие и поставить караул у дверей его спальни.

Когда через час, покончив с обыском, солдаты Джемаля покинули его комнату, Фейсал опустился на колени. Он не собирался молиться, его руки все еще сжимали трофейное оружие. Механически он принялся разбирать винтовку: правой ладонью повернул рукоятку затвора влево, потом задвинул назад до упора, отвел большим пальцем левой руки затворную задержку, вынул затвор из ствольной коробки. Затем медленно собрал винтовку. Он повторил знакомое действие несколько раз и отложил оружие, только когда за окном сгустились сумерки, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Фейсалу не пришло в голову включить свет или сменить позу на более удобную, переместившись на кровать или на диван.

Весь путь от Дамаска до Медины Фейсал ехал рядом с Джемалем, ужинал в его палатке, выслушивая шутки о трусливых арабских кочевниках, о безграмотных племенах, не умеющих обращаться с оружием. О дезертирах, пойманных и расстрелянных на площадях в Дераа и Алеппо. Ночами Фейсал плохо спал, против воли ловя каждое слово охранников, выставленных у его шатра.

Они въехали в Медину под радостные возгласы солдат. Парад турецких войск в честь прибытия победоносного Джемаль-паши удался на славу: за колонной пехоты по площади гарцевала конница, за ней катились тяжелые телеги с новыми гаубицами, подаренными Джемалю немецким главнокомандующим.

Несколько дней назад стоявший в городе гарнизон пополнился батальоном под командованием Фахри-паши: тот ненавидел арабов, армян, христиан и прочий сброд, по его мнению, все они ослабляли и обворовывали великую османскую империю. Джемаль не мог найти более свирепого командира, чтобы задушить еще не начавшееся восстание.

Состав турецкой армии всегда был смешанным. Здесь, в Аравии, большинство солдат, носивших турецкую форму, происходили из бедных арабских семей. Многие из них только в казармах узнали, что такое питаться несколько раз в день. Со службой в армии в их жизни появилась определенность, по крайней мере, они знали, что завтра им не придется голодать. Большинству из них турки не сделали ничего плохого. Многие не собирались менять сытую жизнь на абстрактные мечты о свободе.

Из тайной переписки Фейсал доподлинно знал, что две дивизии ставили свободу арабского народа превыше турецкого регулярного жалования. Командир одной из них Мавлюд подошел вечером к принцу Мекки и предложил убить турецких генералов и захватить город.

Мавлюд был выше Фейсала на голову, старше на десять лет, всю жизнь провел в боях, его руки и шею покрывали шрамы, но он склонился перед Фейсалом, передавая себя и своих людей в его распоряжение. Фейсал подумал, что, наверное, никогда в жизни ему больше не окажут такой чести и доверия.

Если бы Фейсал приказал, люди Мавлюда убили бы Джемаля и Фахри. Возможно, под покровом ночи перерезали половину турецкого гарнизона, но совершенно точно не справились бы со всеми. Они погибли бы в Медине. Фейсал мог послать их на смерть. Впервые в жизни он получил власть над чужими жизнями. Он приказал людям Мавлюда бежать из города, убивая только тогда, когда этого нельзя избежать. Позже Абдулла обвинил его в трусости, сказал, что Фейсал обязан был попытаться взять в плен Джемаля и Фахри или убить их, любой ценой обезглавить турецкую армию в Сирии.

Возможно, Абдулла был прав, и Фейсал не хотел умирать. Возможно, Фейсал, опальный арабский принц, носящий турецкие генеральские знаки отличия, хотел насладиться ощущением, что армия, пусть небольшая, повинуется ему. Насладиться ролью командира. Возможно, почувствовал ответственность за отдавших ему свои жизни людей и не захотел губить их. Так или иначе, он бежал из Медины, и в спину ему стреляли пушки. Восстание началось. Фахри поклялся уничтожить ушедшие в пустыню отряды мятежников, а Джемаль приказал растоптать Мекку.

Фейсал и его армия укрылись в горах, подальше от занятой турками железной дороги, далеко от городов и караванных путей. В горах мало что изменилось за последние двести лет: небо, вода и песок в вади Сафра остались все такими же чистыми.

Турки не спешили соваться на незнакомую территорию, и это давало армии Фейсала возможность собрать силы. Передышка позволила Фейсалу лучше понять свою армию. Он не смел назвать себя командиром, в том смысле как понимали это в турецкой военной академии. Он был слишком беден, чтобы платить своим солдатам и кормить их. У него не хватало оружия, чтобы раздать его присоединившимся к восстанию кочевникам.

В день прибытия бедуины клялись Фейсалу в верности, на второй – спрашивали, когда привезут оружие и они смогут схватиться с турками, на третий – начинали тосковать о доме, на четвертый – затевали ссоры между собой, на пятый – уходили, ссылаясь на незаконченные дела.

– Наше сердце всецело принадлежит борьбе за свободу, – говорили они. – Но мы не можем позволить нашим семьям умирать с голода.

Когда пришел первый караван от Абдуллы, мешки с зерном оказались наполовину пустыми, присланные винтовки ломались при первом выстреле. Фейсал обнаружил, что многие обоймы подходят к трофейному оружию Джемаля.

Вместе со скудной амуницией и продовольствием в лагерь прибывали тревожные новости. Турки взяли в осаду Мекку, прошлись карательными экспедициями по деревням близ Медины, не щадя ни женщин, ни детей. Услышав об этом, кочевники палили в воздух и обещали туркам страшную смерть.

Англичанин пришел в лагерь в самое жаркое время дня. Арабы часто смеялись над любопытством англичан и их желанием во все совать свой нос, но Фейсал не мог припомнить случая, чтобы англичане путешествовали так далеко вглубь арабских территорий. Здесь не любили чужаков, особенно христиан: их грабили и убивали. И этот маленький человек в потрепанной военной форме, должно быть, сошел с ума, если отважился на путешествие по враждебным территориям один, к тому же совершал переход под палящим солнцем, словно куда-то спешил. Возможно, солнце напекло ему макушку, лишило разума: вместо того, чтобы остерегаться арабского племени, он направился прямо к палатке их вождя.

– Англичане не заходят так далеко на арабские территории, – сказал Фейсал, смотря в пустые как небо глаза чужака.

Губы пришельца потрескались от жары, наверняка, его мучает жажда, но он ничего не просил.

– То же самое мне сказали оборванцы, ограбившие меня, – улыбнулся англичанин.

– Никто не путешествует по пустыне в полдень.

– Я спешил.

– Куда же ты спешил?

– Я слышал, арабский принц из Мекки поднял восстание против турецких генералов. Хотел увидеть великую арабскую армию своими глазами.

Неприятное чувство, похожее на досаду, царапнуло Фейсала – этот мелкий самоуверенный червяк издевается над ним.

– И как тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?

– Твоя армия многочисленна, но она очень далеко от Дамаска.

Последнее слово взорвалось в голове Фейсала гневом и обидой. Пожелав наказать англичанина за его слова, Фейсал вскинул винтовку и взял пришельца на прицел.

Англичанин вздрогнул, но не отступил.

Что может понимать европеец, выросший в великой империи, в бедах маленького народа? Что может знать христианин о гордости мусульман? Фейсал встречал англичан в Дамаске. Они смотрели на арабов свысока, вместе с турками смеялись над их бедами и называли их дикарями, не имеющими представления о чести. Европейцы считали, что мир принадлежит им, мнили себя первооткрывателями и верили во власть денег. Если им не удавалось захватить страну войной, они прокрадывались в нее под видом торговых компаний, открывали фабрики и скупали поля. Дождавшись, когда один из местных князьков попросит военной поддержки в клановых разборках, расправлялись и с ним, и с его врагами, захватывали власть и устанавливали свою администрацию.

Английские пушки. Те, кто устояли перед английскими деньгами, искушались пушками. Теперь ту же тактику англичане хотели применить в Аравии. Джемаль, самовлюбленный мясник, был прав в одном – англичанам нельзя верить. Они лживы, как змеи.

Фейсал толкнул пришельца стволом в плечо.

– После того, как турки потопили ваши корабли в Дарданеллах, вы хотите подобраться к туркам с тыла. Тебя прислали узнать настроения кочевых племен, разведать, смогут ли здесь пройти броневики, и отметить на карте колодцы и вади.

– А также узнать, как велико восставшее войско и в чем вы нуждаетесь.

– И что же ты увидел?

– У тебя около трех тысяч бойцов. Лишь тысяча из них – обученные солдаты. Твоей армии не хватает продовольствия и оружия.

– Готов спорить, вы то же самое предлагали Идриси, ибн Сауду и клану Рашидидов.

– Да. Но они оказались трусами, не способными ни воевать, ни принимать решения. Им наплевать на будущее своего народа. Они готовы унижаться перед турками. Среди них нет предводителей, нет полководцев, нет человека, способного повести за собой людей. Нет того, кто смог бы сделать то, что сделал ты под Мединой.

И снова Фейсалу показалось, что англичанин насмехается над ним. Фейсал сделал шаг вперед и стволом винтовки поднял подбородок англичанина, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

Солнце садилось за горы. К небу потянулись первые столбы дыма от костров. У воды слуги мыли котелки для кофе и набирали воду, чтобы замесить на ней хлебные лепешки. Фейсал и англичанин стояли окруженные верной охраной Фейсала. Мавлюд морщился, четверо рабов-телохранителей переступали с ноги на ногу, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки на кинжалах. За весь разговор англичанин ни разу не взглянул на них, словно никого, кроме него и Фейсала, не существовало. За его плечами лежал долгий переход по пустыне, но он держался ровно. Ему угрожали оружием, а он считал ниже своего достоинства замечать это. За все время разговора его голос ни разу не сорвался. В его глазах затаилось что-то настораживающее и опасное, но Фейсал догадывался, что это не ложь.

– Твой отец хочет стать королем всех арабов. Он просит английского министра защитить Мекку от турок и признать его власть. Но что это будет за власть, если он заперт в своем священном городе? Если некому нести его знамя? Если никто не придет и не преклонит перед ним колени? Никто не попросит его разрешить спор или подарить землю? Что даст такой король своему народу? Будут ли его любить арабы, если им по-прежнему для того, чтобы добраться до Мекки, придется убегать от турецких кордонов и разбойничьих племен? Разве это все, чего заслуживает великий род потомков Пророка?

-Нет! – вмешался Мавлюд.

– Твоя речь очень хороша, если тебе удалось убедить моего генерала, – заметил Фейсал и опустил оружие.

– Моя мать хотела, чтобы я стал миссионером, – улыбнулся англичанин.

Его звали Лоуренс. На армейском потрепанном кителе он носил нашивки лейтенанта. На следующий день, отдохнувшим и выспавшимся, он выглядел более молодым и хрупким, чем казался сначала.

Когда Фейсал за ужином пошутил над его комплекцией, Лоуренс сказал, что еда не дает силы, привел в пример своего брата, тот ел много, но не отличался ни силой, ни выносливостью. Лоуренс проделал весь путь от Джидды до вади Сафра за пять дней. И прошел бы еще столько без особого труда. Он также сказал, что может работать без сна двадцать пять часов. Месяцами питаться только яблоками и молоком. Фейсал подумал, что глаза англичанина похожи на глаза аскета. Когда-то в Константинополе Абдул Хамид казнил на площади преступников и четырнадцатилетний Фейсал восхитился спокойным взглядом одного из приговоренных. Тогда ему казалось, что в жизни нет момента важнее смерти, и спокойствие обреченного на смерть выглядело самым прекрасным и великим подвигом на свете. Вечером того дня отец обозвал Фейсала глупцом и велел навсегда запомнить, что нет ничего опаснее взгляда аскета, в нем можно увидеть отражение своих желаний, в нем обычно светится спокойствие, но это спокойствие безумца, не признающего реальность никого и ничего, кроме своих мыслей и идей. Глаза аскета светятся решимостью, но это лишь решимость идти своей дорогой, в глазах аскета можно найти любовь, но это будет лишь любовь к себе, в глазах аскета можно найти веру, но это будет лишь вера в самого себя. И наконец, в глазах аскета можно найти страдание, он страдает, потому что нигде не находит себе места. Такой человек может очаровывать и отталкивать. Если он твой друг, с ним спокойно до того момента, пока ты не понимаешь, что под его влиянием ты потерял связь с реальностью. А утратив почву под ногами, стал бесполезен для людей и чужим для своей семьи. Аскеты – искушение, посланное нам Аллахом.

Лоуренс сказал, нужно идти в Йенбо – и Фейсал согласился, уступая галдящим в шатре шейхам. Одни из них убегали от турецкого правосудия. Другие жаждали свести старые счеты с соседями, воспользовавшись оружием англичан. Третьи, как купцы на базаре, искали личную выгоду в зарождавшейся революции. Были и те, что ненавидели англичан, требовали убить их посланника и отправить англичанам его голову, чтобы проучить высокомерных европейцев, сующих свой нос, куда не следует. Но известие о приближении войска Фахри-паши примирило всех.

Армии Фейсала не хватало убеждений. Двое шейхов повздорили по пути и устроили перестрелку, бессмысленно расходуя патроны. Еще один шейх жаловался, что у него сбежал раб, нудил и бубнил целое утро до тех пор, пока Фейсал не отпустил его на поиски, с раздражением понимая, что тем самым одобряет укоренившийся в войске новый вид дезертирства. С одной стороны, он видел справедливость в том, что любой мог покинуть его войско, и знание, что он никого не заставляет идти на смерть, успокаивало. С другой стороны, Фейсал понимал, что это ложное облегчение на самом деле только подчеркивает, насколько сильно он боится взять на себя ответственность за исход общего дела. Ответственность за свой мятеж в Медине. Как посмел он подбить людей на бунт, если сам не верил в успех? Сможет ли он продолжить то, что начал? Если да, его поступок в Медине будут рассматривать как великое начинание. Если нет, его выступление в Медине назовут позорным поражением. С досадой Фейсал вспомнил пафосные речи Лоуренса: сначала он назвал Фейсала великим предводителем, потом спросил, какова цена лидеру, неспособному дать свободу своему народу? Больше всего раздражало, что англичанин пытался манипулировать им.

Вокруг Йенбо раскинулись обнищавшие, высохшие виноградники. В городе тесно прижимались друг к другу дома из кирпича-сырца. На берегу ветер гнул к земле карликовые пальмы. В гавани стояли три английских корабля, море билось о стальные борта, на поверхности воды плавали масляные пятна и опилки.

– Нам нужно чудо, – сказал Лоуренс. – Подобное тому, что случилось с войском Пророка, когда Аллах послал птиц закидать камнями его врагов.

И когда прожекторы англичан озарили небо и ночью стало светло, как днем, Фейсал подумал, что чудо произошло – турки сбежали, даже толком не рассмотрев противника.

На следующий день кочевники после долгих уговоров и убеждений, что они нарушают заповеди, поднялись на корабли, достали из трюмов и снесли на берег сотню ящиков с патронами и винтовками.

– Они дали нам всего три пулемета, – удивился Мавлюд.

– У турок есть пушки, – сказал один из шерифов, важно прохаживаясь между ящиками с патронами. – Когда пушки будут у нас?

Услышав эти пересуды, Лоуренс вскочил на ящики и заговорил так, чтобы его слышало как можно больше людей:

– Сила арабской армии не в пушках или пулеметах. Великий эмир Фейсал не поднял бы вас на восстание, если бы не знал этого, не мог заглянуть далеко вперед. Вы не пошли бы за ним, если бы сами не чувствовали, что...

Яркое солнце над головой Лоуренса мешало Фейсалу рассмотреть его лицо. Фейсал невольно затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к его словам. Что еще выдумал этот безумец? Что еще собирается выдать за его, Фейсала, идеи?

– Вы говорите, англичане хорошо вооружены? Турки превосходят вас в количестве? Но и те и другие – армия рабов: турки секут своих солдат за малейшую провинность, англичане мучают муштрой, пока солдат не разучится самостоятельно мыслить. Турецкий солдат может сбежать. Английский – нет. Вы боретесь за себя, за свои земли. Вас гонит в бой не палка, не деньги, а гордость. У вас нет солдат, только командиры, каждый способен самостоятельно принимать решение. Эта пустыня – ваш союзник и враг ваших врагов.

Несколько выстрелов в воздух сообщили о том, что арабам понравились речи Лоуренса. В глубине души Фейсал признал, что он благодарен Лоуренсу, вряд ли после такого внушения кто-то покинет великую повстанческую армию. Сегодня.

Вместе с кочевниками Лоуренс срывал деревянные крышки и доставал оружие. Фейсал стоял рядом и видел, как Лоуренс проверяет обоймы, осматривает пули и шапки гильз. В турецкой военной академии Фейсал много времени проводил на стрельбище и знал, как качество последних отражается на стрельбе. Концы пуль должны быть не тупыми и не острыми, капсюли на шляпках чистыми и блестящими, иначе неизбежны осечки или затяжные выстрелы. Насколько мог оценить ситуацию Фейсал, им досталась амуниция, списанная на склад во всех экспедиционных корпусах Англии на востоке.

Лоуренс ничего не сказал. Лишь сведенные брови и плотно поджатые губы позволяли предположить, что он понял, какого кота в мешке подсунули арабам англичане. Хотя, возможно, европеец просто устал от палящего солнца?

Лоуренс уселся в тени деревьев и начал осматривать свое оружие. Отодвинул затвор, выгнул ствол, несколько раз прочистил его шомполом и промасленной тряпкой. Когда он закончил, на арабский лагерь упали влажные сумерки.

– Мне показалось, что внутри ржавчина, – смутился Лоуренс, заметив, что Фейсал наблюдает за ним.

Фейсал вспомнил как сам собирал и разбирал оружие, когда Джемаль-паша отобрал у него надежду.

– Если хочешь, можешь проверить и мою винтовку, – предложил он Лоуренсу.

Они прошли в палатку Фейсала. Шатер на шести опорах, с геометрическими рисунками на белой ткани снаружи и ямой для очага внутри. В яме тлели угли, рядом на подносе дымился серебряный кофейник, на потертых курдских коврах лежали примятые выцветшие подушки. Каждый вечер в палатке Фейсала ужинали все шейхи, даже те, под чьим началом ходило всего пять человек. Пропитанные жиром и сигаретным дымом, подушки еще хранили тепло сидевших на них людей. Хоть полог шатра оставался откинутым целый день, внутри воздух нагрелся, как в полдень. Спасаясь от духоты, Лоуренс расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Избегая поднимать взгляд на Фейсала, он скромно опустился на колени у входа, по первому приказу эмира готовый подняться и выйти. Эта демонстрация почтения одновременно позабавила и успокоила Фейсала. Он передал Лоуренсу трофейную винтовку, желая узнать, что скажет англичанин, когда увидит надпись. Станет ли спрашивать, как оружие оказалось у Фейсала? Задумается ли о том, что человек, чьей помощью он спешит заручиться в войне против турок, сам недавно носил погоны турецкого генерала? Вспомнит ли, что турок и арабов объединяет религия и столетия совместной истории? О том, что эту связь не так легко разрушить даже английскими деньгами и пушками?

Вместо того чтобы задавать вопросы, Лоуренс достал из сумки блокнот, вырвал оттуда лист бумаги и попытался вставить его между стволом и одной из обнимающих его деревянных накладок. Листок вошел на сантиметр в щель и помялся.

– Если бумага не проходит, значит, накладки слишком плотно прилегают к стволу, нарушают правильную вибрацию, отчего увеличивается рассеянность выстрелов, – сказал Лоуренс.

Фейсал наблюдал, как он достает из своей сумки отвертку, выверенными точными движениями скручивает винты, снимает накладки, чистит их стамеской, затем наждаком.

– Есть хорошие новости, – сказал Лоуренс, когда закончил. – На днях наше командование предоставит тебе деньги, чтобы ты мог платить регулярное жалование своим солдатам.

– Что твое командование хочет взамен?

– Прежде всего, им нужны портовые города.

Еще бы, кивнул Фейсал, великая морская держава Англия в войну с Турцией ввязалась, чтобы сохранить за собой Суэцкий канал и морской путь в Индию.

– Сначала Веджх, потом Акаба.

– Веджх и Акаба – наши города, они лежат на территории Хиджаза.

– Да, но сейчас там стоят турецкие гарнизоны. И приморские города станут вашими, только если великий эмир Фейсал поведет свои войска к Акабе и Веджху и захватит их, – Лоуренс щелкнул затвором, проведя последнюю проверку, приподнялся и вернул Фейсалу винтовку. – Думаю, она отлично стреляет.

Потом Лоуренс сел, сложил руки на коленях и опустил взгляд. Он напоминал ребенка, приготовившегося выслушивать нравоучения строгого отца. Вот только его покорная поза контрастировала с его словами – произнесенные мягким голосом, они являлись не чем иным как предостережением. «Если вы не возьмете Веджх, это сделают англичане». Фейсал понимал, что если порт захватят англичане, они превратят его в свою базу и никогда не отдадут арабам. Как он должен поступить? Пойти на сделку с английскими генералами сейчас и вместе с ними захватить порт, надеясь потом договориться об условиях, выгодных для арабов? Или отдать им порт и отправиться штурмовать Медину? Фейсал пожалел, что не может посоветоваться с братьями или отцом.

– В Медине пушки и пятитысячная армия Фахри-паши, – ответил на его мысли Лоуренс. – Взять Медину гораздо труднее, чем Веджх, где, не ожидая нападения, турки оставили гарнизон всего лишь в двести человек.

Несколько дней пути – и арабское войско одержит свою первую победу, подумал Фейсал. Он одержит свою первую победу. Эта мысль зачаровывала. До сих пор он знал только терпение, ожидание и ложные мелочные победы, вроде той, что сделала его депутатом парламента в Джидде. Та победа, по сути бывшая подачкой, оставила в душе Фейсала неприятный осадок, вряд ли его когда-то удастся вытравить.

Двадцать лет турецкого плена. Он еще говорить толком не научился, а уже знал, что за ним следят. С одной стороны шпионы Абдул Хамида, с другой – отец и старшие братья, чтобы несмышленый третий сын потомка Пророка не заигрался и не сделал что-то, чего не подобает делать гордому представителю мекканской династии. Насколько строгим будет наказание семьи в случае непослушания, Фейсал узнал в семь лет, когда его выпороли за то, что он играл в догонялки с соседскими мальчишками, детьми турецкого генерала, проводившего репрессии против древних аристократических родов Мекки. Со временем Фейсал привык во всем полагаться на решения отца. Он не хотел позорить свой род. Младотурецкая революция позволила потомкам Пророка покинуть Константинополь. Принесла им свободу. С парламентскими выборами Фейсал связывал много надежд. Когда объявили результаты, он решил, что впервые добился чего-то самостоятельно. Он гордился собой, пока через три дня Джемаль не пригласил его в свой кабинет и не рассказал, как подтасовал результаты выборов.

Фейсал никогда не побеждал. Потому разговоры Лоуренса о легкой и близкой победе сильно взволновали его.

Только не будет ли у этой победы того же горького привкуса, как у победы на выборах в Джидде? Не будет ли эта подаренная победа оскорбительна для Фейсала, потому что его направляет маленький англичанин? Фейсал сжал ствол винтовки, лежащей на коленях, и внимательно посмотрел на человека, предлагающего арабам победу. Лоуренс казался очень хрупким, но эта видимость не обманула Фейсала, наблюдавшего за ним во время перехода. Он видел, что Лоуренс отлично справляется с верблюдом, не сбавляет темпа, почти не устает, как арабы не пьет в пути и ест только вечером, его выносливости мог позавидовать любой кочевник.

– В скольких сражениях ты участвовал? – спросил Фейсал.

Лоуренс робко улыбнулся и признался, что у него нет боевого опыта. Сюда он приехал из Каира, где рисовал карты и допрашивал пленных. До войны увлекался историей и путешествиями.

Фейсал улыбнулся, наслаждаясь иронией ситуации – советы по стратегии ему давал человек, ни разу не участвовавший в боях.

Когда они двинулись на Веджх, войско Фейсала выросло до пяти тысяч. Впереди ехали шерифы на лучших верблюдах. Позади – кочевники с рабами. Немного в стороне маршировали бывшие солдаты из гарнизона в Медине. Караван растянулся на несколько миль, и когда они переходили плоскогорья, казалось, весь мир заполнила арабская армия.

Когда на горизонте показалось море и измученные жарой бедуины с криками погнали верблюдов к воде, в войско Фейсала прибыл гонец от Абдуллы. Читая письмо брата, Фейсал понял, что ставшая очень важной для него победа, возможно, не нужна его семье.

– Мир тебе, брат, – приветствовал его Абдулла в вади Аис.

Вокруг суетились слуги, расхаживали шейхи и предводители отрядов в шелковых одеждах.

Старший брат Фейсала всегда любил роскошь и умел избегать трудностей. Этому с детства способствовало его особое положение в семье. Будучи вторым сыном, Абдулла согласно традиции воспитывался как наследник. Ему доставались лучшие учителя, и отец уделял ему столько же внимания, сколько старшему сыну, рассказывая вечерами о Мекке и долге потомков Пророка. Несмотря на родительское внимание, а может быть именно из-за него, на младших братьев Абдулла всегда смотрел свысока.

О том, что удача улыбается Абдулле и Аллах выбрал его наследником Мекки, заговорили, когда старший, Али, заболел чахоткой. Отличавшийся лихорадочным темпераментом, Али прославился как человек действия, порывистый, слишком открытый, поспешный в решениях и суждениях. С тех пор как болезнь отравила его тело, любая активность быстро утомляла его, сбивала с ног, отправляла на долгие дни в кровать, большую часть времени он выглядел усталым и измученным. Скоро Абдулла стал первым, с кем советовался отец. Фейсал не видел в этом ничего плохого, потому что ценил ум, хитрость и осторожность Абдуллы.

Вот и сейчас Аллах отметил Абдуллу особой удачей. Пока Фейсал торговался с англичанами, Аллах послал Абдулле турецкий поезд, доверху набитый сокровищами.

– Ты только посмотри, – унизанные перстнями пальцы Абдуллы переворачивали золотые слитки. – Аллах благоволит к нам. Аллах не хочет, чтобы потомки его Пророка пресмыкались перед неверными. Аллах не допустит, чтобы турки управляли нам. Это знак, знак свыше, что пора нашему страдающему народу поднять голову и вернуть былую славу.

– Воистину так, – согласился Фейсал. В шатре его брата стояли ящики, переполненные турецким золотом. По подсчетам Фейсала, этого золота хватит, чтобы купить пушки, пулеметы, бронемашины и год кормить трехтысячную армию.

– Разве англичане могли дать нам это? – драгоценные камни упали к ногам Фейсала. – Разве христиане когда-нибудь научатся уважать нас? Они чужаки здесь даже больше чем турки.

Слуги суетились вокруг, собирая ужин. Пахло жареным мясом и рисом, и Фейсал вспомнил, что не ел хорошей еды с момента, как покинул Медину. «Бежал из Медины», – напомнил он себе. Часть его существа хотела переложить ответственность за дальнейшую судьбу арабов на брата, Фейсала воспитывали для того, чтобы он без сожаления преклонил колени перед старшим.

Собравшиеся в шатре Абдуллы шейхи нахваливали его мудрость и везение. С удивлением Фейсал узнал, что, пока он скрывался в горах от войска Фахри-паши, его отец провозгласил себя королем всех арабов. Фейсал мог быть спокоен: даже если он не одержит больше ни одной победы, его бегство из Медины запомнится людям как начало новой эры.

– Я слышал, Джемаль сделал тебе подарок в Дамаске? – усмехнулся Абдулла.

Никому Фейсал не стал бы рассказывать, при каких обстоятельствах произошла передача оружия. Он приказал одному из своих рабов принести винтовку и передал ее брату. В свете костров Абдулла внимательно рассмотрел надпись и фыркнул.

– Наверное, выживший из ума старик посчитал, что захваченный при Галлиполи трофей послужит нам достаточным предупреждением? Надеялся, что винтовка развеет нашу решимость и поселит в наших душах сомнение и страх? – развеселился Абдулла. – Но теперь, когда мы свободны, она станет символом нашей победы. Символом нашей отваги.

Внезапно Фейсал понял, что хотел бы избавиться от винтовки; для него она никогда не станет символом победы, всегда будет напоминать об унижении и о том, что он слушался приказов того, кто казнил его друзей.

– Ты проверял, как она стреляет?

– Да, винтовка в порядке.

Абдулла поднялся, перевернув поднос с рисом. Ему не терпелось опробовать винтовку. Подхватив за шиворот сидевшего в углу шута, Абдулла потащил его на улицу. Собравшиеся в шатре шейхи потянулись за своим повелителем.

Солнце низко висело над горами, отбрасывая красные тени на одежды людей. Шут спотыкался и падал, пока Абдулла волок его на середину лагеря. Когда-то этот старик исполнял обязанности муэдзина, в Константинополе он учил детей правителя Мекки правильно понимать суры. Из-за строгости наставника Фейсал никогда не любил занятия с ним. Но насколько сильно старого учителя ненавидел Абдулла, если превратил его в шута? Фейсал слышал, старик сам согласился на эту унизительную роль, потому что хотел любой ценой продолжать служить семье Пророка. Абдулла хорошо платил ему за развлечения.

На голову шута поставили пустой котелок. Абдулла прицелился. Звук выстрела потонул в радостных возгласах. Волна воодушевления прокатилась по лагерю. Красно-серое вечернее небо полыхнуло тысячей белых вспышек.

– Отличное оружие! – Абдулла обнял Фейсала.

Темнота спустилась на землю, окутала горы, растворилась в водах вади Аис, улеглась тенями между палатками.

– Твой англичанин, – Абдулла кивнул на Лоуренса. Тот сидел неподалеку на земле, по-турецки подобрав под себя ноги, и разговаривал с одним из арабов.

Когда они приблизились, Фейсал расслышал, как Лоуренс учит мальчишку в рванной рубашке готовить приворотное зелье. Завидев шейхов, Лоуренс вскочил.

– Моим людям не нравится, что он свободно разгуливает по лагерю, – сказал Абдулла, обращаясь к Фейсалу. – Говорят, у него дурной глаз. Говорят, он шпион, вынюхивает наши секреты, чтобы рассказать англичанам о наших слабостях. Я не хочу, чтобы мои люди волновались. Потому не разрешаю ему покидать его палатку.

Он говорил с Фейсалом, но приказ относился к Лоуренсу. И тот, словно принимая правила игры, не проронив ни слова, тут же скрылся в своем шатре. Фейсал лишь заметил, что где-то по пути англичанин раздобыл себе арабскую аббу, скорей всего, выменял у кто-то из кочевников. Худой, безбородый, в светлых просторных одеяниях, Лоуренс не походил ни на араба, ни на англичанина.

– С этим золотом мы сами себе хозяева, – сказал Абдулла. – Можем договориться с немцами. Напомнить им о том, что они предлагали нам Судан и Египет. Можем договориться с французами и расширить наш халифат до африканских колоний. Можем договориться с Джемалем. Купить у него Медину. Теперь, когда мы стали войском, он прислушается к нам.

Время приблизилось к полночи, братья остались одни в шатре, и никто не мог их услышать. Фейсал думал о портовом городе и возможной победе. Думал о том, что немцы и французы – такие же неверные и чужаки в Аравии, как англичане. Мысль о переговорах с Джемалем возмущала и оскорбляла.

– Не думаю, что отец одобрит такие переговоры, – ответил Фейсал.

– Отец стар. Он получил то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь – провозгласил себя королем всех арабов. Я знаю, как его уговорить. Чудится мне, что дело не в отце, а в тебе. Твой англичанин сказал, что ты не согласишься на меньшее, чем Дамаск. Ты решил отомстить Джемалю, брат?

– Лоуренс так сказал?

Фейсал смотрел на Абдуллу, на его дорогие одежды и разбросанные вокруг сокровища, и внутри просыпались мечты о победе.

В полуразрушенном Веджхе крыши прибрежных домов снесли пушки; опоздавшие на взятие города на два дня арабы разграбили торговые лавки и мастерские; Фейсал подарил Лоуренсу белые арабские одежды и пересчитал английское золото.

– Я хочу взять Акабу, – сказал он. – У меня есть деньги, оружие. Хватит, чтобы переманить на мою сторону Ауду абу Тайи и его ховейтат. Они великие воины. И держат в страхе племена от Маана до Гувейры.

Лоуренс сидел на подушке, подтянув под себя ноги, и казался полностью погруженным в свои мысли. В Веджхе Фейсал впервые увидел, как его послушный, почтительный советник общается с соотечественниками. На приеме у французского консула Брэмона Лоуренс спорил и огрызался. Позволь он такое себе с арабами, они перерезали бы ему глотку. На встрече с Виккери, командующим английскими частями в Веджхе, Лоурнес улыбался, голос его по-прежнему звучал мягко, но слова содержали яд. Такой подчиненный не прожил бы и двух дней на службе Фейсала. Почему англичане терпели заносчивое поведение своего офицера? Возможно, они так сильно нуждались в помощи арабов, что охотно закрывали глаза на выходки связного? Этот вывод подтверждали щедрые денежные субсидии. Если англичанам так нужны союзники, то самое время воспользоваться этим и заставить английское командование идти на уступки. Арабы возьмут Акабу и оттуда будут диктовать условия.

– Наш штаб еще не подготовил план атаки на Акабу, – отозвался Лоуренс.

– Ты не слышал, что я сказал? Зачем мне помощь англичан, если мне будет служить самый великий воин пустыни? – Фейсал сказал это жестче, чем собирался, словно хотел наказать англичанина за то, что тот дерзил своему начальству, словно хотел предупредить: со мной такие шутки не пройдут, я не потерплю споров.

К его удивлению, на миг Лоуренс забыл о своей покорности и посмотрел Фейсалу в глаза. И взгляд его, как показалось Фейсалу, выражал восторг и восхищение. Или Фейсал видел лишь то, что хотел?

Через несколько дней Лоуренс снова удивил Фейсала. На этот раз он не забывал о своей роли и на встрече с Аудой абу Тайи почтительно держался за спиной Фейсала и смотрел в пол.

Удивил он Фейсала, когда вечером начал разговор о том, что хочет пойти с Аудой, оправдывая решение тем, что Фейсалу нужен доверенный человек в авангарде. Мысль, что ховейтат Ауды стали авангардом его армии, льстила Фейсалу, казавшаяся личной заинтересованность Лоуренса радовала. Фейсал предполагал, что, узнав об арабских планах по захвату Акабы, Лоуренс, поджав хвост, убежит жаловаться английскому руководству, но вместо этого он помогал разрабатывать стратегию, молчаливо присутствуя на совещаниях Фейсала и Ауды, а потом, когда они оставались наедине и Фейсал курил, выпив вечерний кофе, Лоуренс обращал внимание на детали. Не давая советов, он просто снова и снова перебирал детали плана, пока Фейсал не сминал в досаде сигарету, понимая, что упустил что-то важное.

Когда отряд из пятисот человек двинулся на Акабу, Фейсал сказал: «Судьба арабского народа и его свобода в ваших руках». Он и правда так думал, пока шесть недель дожидался вестей от людей Ауды. В этот период затишья и неопределенности размеренная жизнь в Веджхе напоминала ему о Дамаске. Фейсал пытался снова приучить себя ждать и надеяться.

Что его люди взяли Акабу, он узнал от англичан. Английский генерал пожал ему руку, начальник английской разведки прислал поздравление и просил разрешения задержать на неделю в Каире его советника, Лоуренса. Фейсал согласился – сражавшийся плечом к плечу с арабами, англичанин заслужил отдых. Давая Лоуренсу увольнительную, Фейсал испытал удовлетворение от осознания того, что у него на службе находится английский офицер.

Не успев насладиться иронией ситуации, Фейсал начал приготовления для переезда и обустройства своей базы в Акабе.

Залитая солнцем Акаба была меньше Дамаска и Мекки: три мечети, опустевшая рыночная площадь, покосившиеся дома, хлипкие лодки рыбаков, в страхе отшатывающиеся от кочевников горожане. У Фейсала был выбор: разбить лагерь за городом или занять лучшие дома на набережной. Вилла, бывшая золотой клеткой для его семьи в Константинополе, стояла на берегу Босфора, и Фейсал в детстве привык засыпать под шум волн. Возможно, поддавшись влиянию этого сентиментального воспоминания, теперь он устроился в красивом доме с высокой крышей и выходящими на залив окнами? В то время, как часть многотысячной арабской армии расположилась в городе, поближе к складам с оружием, другая – раскинула свои шатры на близлежащих холмах вдоль линии прибоя.

Со всей Аравии приходили шейхи, чтобы поцеловать край головного платка Фейсала и присягнуть ему на верность.

Позднее Фейсал думал о первых неделях в Акабе, как о самых счастливых днях своей жизни – он, наконец-то, одержал победу, заставил считаться со своим мнением не только европейцев, но и свою семью. А еще ему прислуживал англичанин. Очень чудной англичанин, как понял теперь Фейсал. Лоуренс заказал в Алеппо несколько арабских нарядов, точные копии того, что подарил ему Фейсал, и теперь носил их как военную форму. Он также набрал себе на службу пятьдесят человек, якобы для охраны, на деле превратил их в боевой отряд. Фейсал и раньше видел, как хорошо Лоуренс управляется с оружием и взрывчаткой, теперь об этом говорила вся Аравия. Вместе со своим отрядом он устраивал рейды против железнодорожных мостов. Фейсал знал, что Лоуренс был не единственным и не самым успешным из англичан по части диверсий на турецкой железной дороге, но кого интересовали факты – Аравия полнилась слухами. Истории о ловком и смелом англичанине, советнике самого принца Фейсала, рассказывали на каждом базаре.

Но не все новости приносили радость. Однажды вечером к Фейсалу пришел сириец, некогда верой и правдой служивший его отцу. Уважаемый купец из Дамаска бился головой о пол и клялся, что своими глазами видел бумаги, подтверждающие, что еще до войны англичане подписали с французами договор, поделив между собой арабские земли. Одной рукой коварные христиане обещали шерифам Мекки плодородные сирийские земли и портовые города, другой – отдавали их французам. Правоверные мусульмане в Дамаске не сомневались, кого оставят в дураках англичане.

В злости Фейсал приказал позвать к себе Лоуренса. Тот только вернулся из очередного рейда, выглядел осунувшимся и уставшим. Он даже одежду сменить не успел, и в красном свете заката на рукаве его запыленной аббы виднелось темное пятно – то ли грязь, то ли кровь.

– Я хочу знать. Это правда, что говорит сириец? Англичане подписали с французами договор о разделе нашей земли? В то время как один их министр давал обещания моему отцу, другой подписал договор с французами, перечеркивая эти обещания?

Лоуренс тяжело сглотнул, будто долго терпел жажду, а впрочем, так оно, наверное, и было. Некстати Фейсал вспомнил о его привычке обходиться в длительных переходах минимальным количеством воды и внезапно для самого себя осознал, что слишком много знает об англичанине. Знает, что он ест сделанной в Джидде на заказ серебряной ложкой из такой же серебряной миски, знает, что он возит в седельной сумке английские книги. Вот и сейчас, когда Лоуренс посмотрел ему в глаза без напускной почтительности, Фейсал знал, что ничего хорошего ему ждать не стоит.

– Да, это так, мой господин, – сказал Лоуренс.

И Фейсал разозлился, больше на себя, чем на него. Лоуренс всегда был и останется англичанином с имперскими замашками, и Фейсал ошибался, если думал иначе. Ему так и не представилось случая избавиться от подаренной Джемалем трофейной винтовки, он все еще держал ее у себя на видном месте. Он взял ее в руки, деревянные накладки показались липкими и теплыми. Лоуренс и сирийский купец стояли рядом, едва не касаясь друг друга плечами, но за весь разговор ни разу не посмотрели друг на друга. Когда Фейсал нажал на курок, дернулись оба.

Через минуту дым рассеялся, сириец упал на пол. Фейсал приблизился к Лоуренсу и ударил его прикладом в живот. Убив гонца, принесшего плохие вести, Фейсал сделал свой выбор. В память об общих победах или из-за того, что он так много знал о привычках и чудачествах Лоуренса, он простил ему предательство.

– Как давно ты знаешь?

– С самого начала, – Лоуренс не считал нужным оправдываться, и это понравилось Фейсалу. То ли пережитый им поход был слишком тяжелым, то ли удар Фейсала слишком сильным, Лоуренс не смог выпрямиться и тяжело опустился на пол, держась руками за грудь, подтянул под себя ноги и привалился спиной к стене.

– Если ты знал, почему не сказал мне?

– Если бы я сказал тебе, ты пошел бы на Акабу?

Он хотел сказать «стал бы ты тогда победителем», догадался Фейсал.

– Все это… – он со злостью потряс винтовкой. – Оружие, деньги, пустые обещания для того, чтобы заставить нас сражаться с турками.

– Разве ты не этого хотел, поднимая мятеж?

Лоуренс опять манипулировал им, и Фейсал пнул его ногой в бедро, приказывая заткнуться.

– А как вы поступите, если я возьму Дамаск и не захочу его отдавать? Повернете против арабов свои пушки?

– Не я принимаю решения. До Дамаска далеко. И ты не сможешь его взять, если будешь верить, что написанное на бумаге имеет больший вес, чем написанное кровью.

Фейсал замахнулся снова, но Лоуренс даже не напрягся, отчего сразу пропало желание его бить.

Фейсал ненавидел вспыхнувшую в голове подлую мысль: если мы не можем больше положиться на англичан, кто теперь будет нашим союзником? Он слишком долго учился быть подданным и так и не научился быть победителем.

Зато теперь он мог избавиться от винтовки, не нарушая мерзкой традиции. Он кинул оружие Лоуренсу.

– Теперь она твоя, – сказал Фейсал в ответ на его непонимающий взгляд. – Это оружие вручил мне Джемаль, когда узнал о моем предательстве.

Подняться с пола оказалось так же тяжело, как карабкаться на гору в полдень. Живот от каждого вдоха скручивало болью, потому Лоуренс старался не дышать, покидая дом Фейсала. Лишь на улице он понял, что забыл поклониться перед тем как уйти.

С моря дул прохладный ветер. В сумерках английские военные корабли походили на бесформенных морских чудовищ, сверкающих десятками глаз. Бордовый арабский флаг на одной из крыш темнота превратила в черный пиратский стяг.

Не успел Лоуренс пройти нескольких шагов, как из переулка к нему метнулась тень. К ногам Лоуренса человек бросил верблюжье седло, медные длинные рога на его луке украшала изысканная гравировка Йемена. Сказав, что его зовут Нахаби, то есть Вор, человек с обезображенным оспинами лицом пояснил, что унаследовал эту кличку от своего почтенного отца. Он хотел служить Лоуренсу и принес письменную рекомендацию. В письме говорилось, что Нахаби успел послужить всем принцам Аравии и от каждого его выгоняли после побоев или тюрьмы. Он отличался сварливым характером, дурной привычкой драться на кинжалах и побывал во всех притонах Аравии, в бою презирал опасность и хорошо разбирался в верблюдах. Лоуренс решил, что он идеально вписывается в его отряд.

Его люди принадлежали к разным племенам, что помогало Лоуренсу найти союзников и шпионов в каждом городе, селении и племени. Часть тех, кто поступил к нему на службу бежали из тюрьмы. Других изгнали из родного племени. Все они враждовали между собой и убили бы друг друга, если бы не его власть над ними. Одновременно их распри не позволяли им объединиться против Лоуренса.

Давным-давно его мать хотела, чтобы он стал миссионером, иногда он думал, что отчасти исполнил ее желание. Как христианский проповедник, он общался с неверными, с теми, кто стоял ниже его, играл с верой глупцов и невежд.

Служившие ему кочевники гордились собой. Главной причиной этой гордости считалось щедрое жалование: в то время как в арабской армии солдат с верблюдом получал шесть фунтов в месяц, Лоуренс платил своим людям шесть фунтов и сам покупал лучших верблюдов. За эти привилегии бедуины Лоуренса были готовы в любую минуту сорваться с места и отправиться в многодневный переход.

Будучи мальчишкой, Лоуренс, случалось, проезжал за день двести сорок километров на велосипеде. Когда он рассказывал об этом родным и друзьям, ему не верили. Теперь англичане и арабы соглашались с тем, что за первый год войны Лоуренс побил все рекорды по скорости передвижения по пустыне.

Телохранители Лоуренса отдыхали на северной окраине города в большом белом доме с потрескавшимися стенами. Они вернулись два часа назад, едва успели разгрузить верблюдов. Коротко представив Нахаби начальнику своей охраны Зааку, Лоуренс прошелся между рассевшимися во дворе арабами. Они ели, пили, смеялись, хвастались подвигами, мечтали о богатстве, пересказывали друг другу пошлые истории. Наблюдая за ними, Лоуренс ощутил острое одиночество.

– Я хочу выехать до рассвета. Мне понадобится двадцать человек. Возьмем верблюдов, купленных на прошлой неделе в Маане, – сказал он Зааку.

– Долгим ли будет переход?

– Скорее всего, да, потому в седельные сумки пусть берут только муку.

Когда он подготавливал к транспортировке гремучий студень – самый легкий вид взрывчатки, идеально подходящий для тех, кто любит передвигаться быстро, а не задерживать себя плетущимися позади ослами с амуницией, на пороге появился Ньюкомб. О его приходе Лоуренса оповестил тихий смех во дворе, арабам никогда не надоедало шутить над англичанином, носившим арабский головной платок поверх колониального шлема.

– Ты куда-то собираешься?

– Да. Один из моих шпионов говорит, что племена севернее Маана мечтают присоединиться к войску Фейсала, хочу съездить и предложить им деньги, – Лоуренс на ходу придумал отговорку.

– Как прошла твоя вылазка к Мудоваре?

– О, все отлично. Мы устроили там настоящее шоу с ковбоями и индейцами. Взрывали, стреляли, гоняли турок по пустыне, – собственные слова горчили на языке.

– Ты только вернулся и опять отправляешься в путь. Следовало хотя бы отдохнуть.

– Если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано, нужно делать это самому.

– Ты думаешь, шерифы этих племен примут тебя?

– Почему нет? Кто из арабов откажет английскому золоту?

– А если тебя пристрелят до того, как ты успеешь открыть рот?

– Никто не станет в меня стрелять. Посмотри на меня? Разве я похож на турка?

– Нет.

– На англичанина?

– Нет.

– Я похож на араба?

– Никогда не встречал безбородых арабских мужчин. Разве что мальчики для удовольствия...

Усталость не позволила Лоуренсу среагировать и на это.

– Я не похож ни на араба, ни на англичанина, ношу белые одежды, золотой кинжал принца Мекки и всегда гладко выбрит. Это делает меня узнаваемым. Избавляет от необходимости представляться и объясняться. Каждый араб, увидев меня, знает, что я советник принца Фейсала. Вот ответ на твой вопрос, почему никто не будет в меня стрелять.

– Это делает тебя узнаваемым и для турок тоже. Ты не забыл, Джемаль назначил за твою голову такую же награду, как за голову самого принца Фейсала?

– Это большая честь для меня. Если увижу турок, постараюсь успеть переодеться, я еще вожу с собой шорты и блейзер с эмблемой колледжа святой Магдалены. К тому же, я могу закрыть лицо, – он показал, как это делается, подняв край куфии к глазам. – Тогда меня точно никто не узнает.

– Я думал, ты задержишься в Акабе, – сказал Ньюкомб, отсмеявшись. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы донести до Фейсала пожелание нашего командования: арабские регулярные силы должны стать крылом британской армии и поддержать наше наступление. Тогда как египетский экспедиционный корпус начнет продвижение в Палестине, армия Фейсала в Сирии.

– Неужели не нашлось кого-то более высокопоставленного, чем я, чтобы говорить об этом с Фейсалом?

– Никто не имеет на него такого влияния, как ты. Вряд ли он станет прислушиваться к кому-то еще.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что во всей британской армии на Востоке – от Индии до Египта не нашлось лучшего лжеца, чем я?

За разговором он закончил сборы и даже поел. Чувствуя, как рис тяжелым камнем упал в желудок, Лоуренс подумал о том, что о лучшей еде в ближайшее время ему мечтать не приходится.

Лоуренс покинул Акабу на рассвете. Первые солнечные лучи позолотили верхушки дюн. Над оставшимся позади морем плавал туман. На листьях в садах Акабы блестели капли росы. Из-за ночной влажности запахи утром ощущались особенно остро, от свежих цветочных ароматов, запаха пыли и вони верблюжьей шерсти свербело в носу.

Маленький отряд двигался на север. Несмотря на усталость, бессонную ночь и расцветающую жару, Лоуренс пустил свою верблюдицу быстрым шагом, и другим ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Его люди никогда не жаловались, каждый воспринимал трудности как личный вызов, сражался не только с турками, но с собой и пустыней.

Эти часы путешествия Лоуренс любил больше всего. Он видел капли пота на лицах арабов, слышал тяжелое дыхание людей и верблюдов. Солнце старалось выесть глаза, раскаленный воздух обжигал легкие при каждом вдохе, и под этим давлением ярких, изматывающих ощущений одиночество исчезало. Общее усилие стирало отличия. На место отчужденности приходило странное чувство единения с миром и с окружающими людьми. Лоуренс догадывался, что такую же задачу исполняли дионисийские мистерии у древних греков.

Заночевали они на зеленой равнине Гувейры. Лоуренс расстелил на земле свой головной платок. А когда проснулся, насчитал на нем двадцать восемь блох.

Целью для следующей диверсии Лоуренс выбрал мосты на реке Ярмук. Его гнали вперед жажда действий и желание совершить что-то, чего он никогда не делал. Все его миссии были опасными, но до сих пор ему никогда не приходилось действовать так глубоко в тылу врага.

В полночь, после ужина у костра, Лоуренс со своими арабами отправился к мосту. Оставив верблюдов за горами, они больше километра прошли пешком. Ночной воздух дышал свежим, черная плодородная земля пружинила под ногами. На небе рассыпались звезды. Где-то вдалеке раздался петушиный крик, говорящий о том, что рядом находится деревня. Луна хорошо освещала большую дамбу электростанции, позволяя рассмотреть заинтересовавший Лоуренса мост на железных опорах. Издали Лоуренс заметил четырех охранников с пулеметами. Опасаясь привлечь их внимание, последние метры до моста арабский отряд преодолел ползком.

Турки обнаружили их раньше, чем арабы успели заложить заряд. Перепрыгивая камни, спотыкаясь на ямах, убегая, первые двадцать шагов Лоуренс представлял, как жестоко накажет того растяпу, кто уронил винтовку в воду, и тем самым поднял шум. Через двадцать шагов сорванное дыхание и бой сердца в ушах, стремящийся заглушить треск пулемета, вытеснили все связные мысли. Они достигли вершины холма, и, казалось, им удалось уйти без потерь, когда колени одного из арабов подкосились, и он покатился Лоуренсу под ноги.

В бледном лунном свете Лоуренс увидел перекошенное от боли лицо Нахаби. Пулемет не замолкал. Лоуренс прикинул расстояние до моста и пришел к выводу, что пока арабы доберутся до своих верблюдов, турки наверняка успеют снарядить погоню. Рядом с Лоуренсом на колени тяжело плюхнулся Заак. Он ощупал раненого, пачкая руки в его крови.

– Позвоночник перебит.

Лоуренс кивнул. Он знал, как нужно поступить. Они никогда не оставляли раненых на поле боя, слишком хорошо знали, каким мучениям подвергнут их турки. Лоуренс отстранился и поднял винтовку. Он спустил курок, надеясь, что когда-нибудь один из его отряда сделает для него то же самое. Выстрел снес Нахаби полчерепа, превратив человека в груду ненужного мусора. Лоуренс подумал, что прежде чем стрелять из подаренной Фейсалом винтовки, сначала ее стоило почистить.

Белые вспышки в долине сообщили о приближении погони. Вскочив на верблюдов, арабы понеслись навстречу луне, криками рассекая ночную тишину.

Через час они оторвались от погони, через два – устроили привал на скалистом плоскогорье. Перед рассветом пошел дождь. Стуча зубами от холода, стараясь заснуть на холодных камнях, Лоуренс прокручивал в голове встречу с Фейсалом. Когда Фейсал нажал на курок, Лоуренс верил, что стреляли в него. Просто он не успел почувствовать боль. Так уже бывало: когда его подстрелили при штурме железнодорожной станции, он заметил рану, только когда сражение закончилось. Когда лицом в пол упал сириец, Лоуренс ощутил что-то похожее на разочарование. Почему Фейсал ему доверяет? Холод и боль в мышцах окрасили эту мысль досадой. Засыпая, Лоуренс думал о том, что не заслужил доверия и объяснить его может лишь слабостью Фейсала.

На следующий день арабы убили и съели верблюда Нахаби. Лоуренс провел несколько часов на склоне, созерцая, как турецкие поезда катятся в Дамаск. В этот день его волновало только то, что при бегстве они потеряли взрывчатку.

Посоветовавшись с Зааком, Лоуренс решил передохнуть в Азраке, а затем двинуться в обратный путь.

До войны он бывал в Азраке, ему нравилась крепость, в ней угадывалось величие. Чувствовалось, что она выдерживала и могла бы снова выдержать продолжительную осаду. Каменные стены сохранили прочность. Разрушение коснулось только внутренних залов. Простотой маленькие комнаты под сводчатыми потолками напоминали монашеские кельи. С башен крепости открывался отличный вид.

Сокращая запас еды и воды, Лоуренс всегда держал под рукой более важные вещи, веря древней арабской пословице, утверждавшей, что душа и сердце тоже иногда испытывают голод. Только если в арабских преданиях душа насыщалась чтением молитв, а сердце – любовью, его душа и сердце нуждались в книгах и фотокамере. Эти две вещи он любил с детства, они всегда помогали ему выйти за границы обычного существования.

Он снял с плеча винтовку предателя, как окрестил подарок Фейсала, отставил ее в сторону и сделал несколько снимков главной галереи. Отмеряя шагами метры, прошел вглубь зала, поднялся в башню и сфотографировал пустынные поля, дорогу, вытоптанную сотней караванов, возивших товары из Маана в Дамаск. За поросшими тамариском холмами находилась станция Дераа.

Ночью Лоуренсу снились крестоносцы. Мечи и шлемы блестели на солнце. Когда Лоуренс спустился, Заак болтал о том, что если они ограбят караван купцов, у них будут мед, орехи и специи.

Люди из охраны Лоуренсаа пришли в радостное возбуждение при мысли о наживе, кричали и вскидывали в воздух винтовки. Их азарт насмешил Лоуренса. Он подумал, что если бы он приказал им штурмовать Дераа, они бы, точно так же подбадривая себя криками, пошли за ним в безнадежный бой, почти на верную смерть. Разгадку этого стоило искать в арабских традициях служения и представлений о чести. Добровольно отдавая свои тела в услужение, в силе духа и смелости слуги чувствовали себя равноправными с господином. Неважно, за правое ли дело ты сражаешься или нет, важно как ты сражаешься. Иногда Лоуренсу казалось, что он тоже нашел бы удовлетворение в такой простой жизни.

У винтовки затвор ходил слишком туго, и Лоуренсу пришлось разобрать его и прочистить изнутри. Он провозился с этим добрую половину дня.

– Зачем идти в Дераа? – удивился Заак.

– Дераа – большой железнодорожный узел, станция, соединяющая Хиджазскую железную дорогу с Палестиной и Сирией. И чем больше мы знаем о ней, тем легче ее будет захватить.

Оставив белые одежды в Азраке и облачившись в пропахшую верблюжьим и человеческим потом джуббу Заака, Лоуренс взял с собой в разведку десять вооруженных человек и приказал держаться на расстоянии двадцати шагов позади себя.

Они вошли в город под завывания намаза. Лоуренс поклонился турецким солдатам, высыпал горсть монет в корзинку нищего и пожертвовал деньги на реставрацию одной из мечетей. Он рассматривал мозаику и фундамент, пытаясь определить к какому периоду относится постройка, когда к нему подошли турецкие солдаты. Один из них толкнул Лоуренса в плечо, другой подставил подножку. От турок разило спиртным. И, скорее всего, они просто хотели посмеяться над нищим в рваной грязной джуббе. Растянувшись на пыльной дороге, Лоуренс решил, что с ним ничего не случится от нескольких пинков, а солдатам скоро надоест бить несопротивляющегося. Вот только охрана Лоуренса, наблюдавшая происходящее из-за угла, решила по-другому. Лоуренс не видел, кто первый начал стрелять. Когда двое турок упали рядом с ним в грязь, он вскочил на ноги и помчался к ближайшему переулку. За спиной гремели выстрелы, слышались крики, а потом острая боль пронзила бок и толкнула Лоуренса на стену.

Двое подоспевших турок выкрутили ему руки за спину так, что хрустнули плечи. Третий ударил прикладом винтовки в солнечное сплетение. Дыхание перехватило.

Из десяти человек его отряда четверых убили на месте, двоих – тяжело ранили, остальные четверо обошлись легкими ранениями, как Лоуренс. Не скупясь на удары, турки затолкали пленных в сырой подвал, комнату пять на пять метров с единственным зарешеченным окном под потолком.

Легенда Лоуренса, заготовленная на случай, если им заинтересуются турецкие солдаты, летела ко всем чертям. Вряд ли кто-то поверит, что простой черкес путешествует с охраной в десять человек. Он посмотрел на своих людей, перевязывающих раны друг друга, и пожалел, что привел их в ловушку. В пропитавшемся сыростью и зловонием подвале его желание сходить на разведку в Дераа выглядело глупой детской прихотью. Как, впрочем, и все его участие в этой войне. Словно он постоянно пытался кому-то что-то доказать. Что он сильнее обстоятельств, что он способен на большее, чем от него ожидают, что он сам принимает решения, сам выбирает, на чьей стороне сражаться, верит в то, что говорит. На деле он оказался всего лишь пешкой. Даже большей пешкой, чем служившие ему люди – они хотя бы могли выбрать, кому и за какое вознаграждение дарить свою верность. А он был подданным Англии. И долгом каждого британца, когда его родина вступила в войну, стала работа ради общей победы там, где он мог оказаться наиболее полезен. Где мог пригодиться молодой историк, ростом ниже принятой в армии нормы, несколько лет исследовавший синайскую пустыню? Лоуренс расценил как удачу назначение в каирский разведывательный штаб, ему нравилось разрабатывать планы, он легко управлялся с картами и хорошо понимал людей, рисующих, а иногда и придумывающих их. А потом... Наверное, он проявил слабость, как Фейсал, когда не смог пристрелить Лоуренса, узнав о его предательстве. Слабость Лоуренса заключалась в том, что он поверил собственной лжи. И за любую слабость рано или поздно приходилось расплачиваться.

И насколько близко он подошел к расплате, Лоуренс понял, когда двое турок втащили его в комнату для допросов. За массивным деревянным столом сидел Джемаль-паша, гражданский и военный администратор Сирии. Несколько месяцев назад он назначил за голову Лоуренса награду, такую же высокую, как за голову Фейсала.

Увидев пленника, Джемаль поднялся. Высокий и крепко сложенный, он привык производить впечатление на подчиненных своей силой. Наверное, ему нравилось наблюдать, как люди съеживаются, когда он нависает над ними, подумал Лоуренс и вздернул вверх подбородок. Рана в боку не позволяла ему выпрямиться в полный рост, но он надеялся, что хоть так не похож на побитую собаку.

– Знаменитый эль Оренс. Я думал, ты выше и старше. Честно признаться, ты похож больше на мальчишку, чем на разведчика или солдата. Думаю, половина легенд, что о тебе рассказывают, выдумка.

Джемаль отошел к темному окну и закурил. Электрическое освещение окрасило сигаретный дым желтым цветом.

– Ты не спрашиваешь, что станет с твоими людьми?

Лоуренс боялся об этом спрашивать, потому что не ждал от ответа ничего хорошего.

– Тех, что без сознания, я приказал прикончить. Думаю, их тела уже вынесли из камеры. Остальных я расстреляю завтра, сперва отдам своим солдатам. Пусть развлекутся. Думаю, они заслужили маленькую премию. С этой собачьей службой забыли, когда видели нормальную женщину, а денег у них нет. Что скажешь? Щедр я к своим солдатам? Щедрее, чем англичане к своим рабам?

Джемаль снова оказался рядом. От него пахло потом и жареной курицей. На воротнике армейского кителя виднелось жирное пятно.

– Правду говорят, что англичане тоже делают своим мужчинам обрезание?

Лоуренс вздрогнул и впервые захотел отстраниться. Державшие его солдаты усилили хватку, а когда Джемаль приказал: «Разденьте его»,– больно вывернули руки, задевая раненый бок.

В комнате горел камин, и на лбу турецких солдат выступил пот, но лишившийся одежды Лоуренс прикладывал всю силу воли, чтобы не дрожать.

– Значит, слухи не врут, – Джемаль кивнул на его пенис. Лоуренс сумел унять дрожь, но ничего не мог поделать с заливающей грудь и лицо краской стыда. Заметив это, Джемаль хихикнул. – Видишь, не так уж мы непохожи. А это что?

Он надавил пальцем на рану от пули у Лоуренса под ребрами. Кровь заструилась по животу и бедру.

– Рана не сквозная, значит, пуля застряла в мягких тканях. Не мешало бы позвать доктора. Если ты умрешь от заражения крови, это будет большая потеря для английской армии? Или для арабской? Возможно, для Фейсала?

Лоуренс не смог сдержать злую усмешку – он многое слышал о Джемале и его жестокости, но ничего не знал о его страсти к дешевым представлениям.

– Пожалуй, – нахмурился Джемаль. – Я могу сам вынуть пулю.

Когда он передвигался по комнате, его начищенные до блеска сапоги противно скрипели. Джемаль достал из ящика стола нож и подставил лезвие под пламя камина. По зову Джемаля в комнату вошли еще трое солдат.

– На стол его, – приказал Джемаль, и солдаты кинули Лоуренса спиной на столешницу. Он попробовал сопротивляться, и его ноги и руки тут же прижали к деревянным углам, а кто-то вонявший луком навалился на плечи.

Когда нож вошел в его тело, Лоуренс закинул назад голову, чтобы перекрыть рвущийся из груди крик. От боли из глаз брызнули слезы.

Джемаль повернул нож внутри.

– Еще немного, – с ложным сочувствием сказал он.

– Будь ты проклят, – взвыл Лоуренс.

– Знаешь... – Джемаль сделал новое движение, – …твой арабский не настолько хорош. Ужасное произношение, между нами говоря. Вот она, малышка.

Джемаль помахал кровавым комком перед лицом Лоуренса.

– Отпустите его. Принесите что-то для перевязки и одежду, – сказал Джемаль, споласкивая руки в умывальнике. – Не хочу, чтобы мой гость истек кровью, у меня есть для него важное задание.

Когда Лоуренса резко подняли со стола и внезапно оставили без поддержки, он сполз на пол.

– Ты же привык выполнять важные поручения, – Джемаль похлопал его по щеке. – Сможешь передать личное послание от меня принцу Фейсалу?

Вернулись солдаты с тряпками. Двое присели около Лоуренса, один прижал к ране сложенный в несколько слоев бинт, другой туго перетянул ребра, отчего стало трудно дышать.

С одеждой получилось сложнее. Знаком Джемаль приказал своим солдатам больше не прикасаться к Лоуренсу. Все они – пятеро солдат и их командир наблюдали, как он дрожащими руками, сражаясь с болью, пытался натянуть на себя рубаху. Лоуренсу казалось, что это унижение длилось дольше, чем операция по извлечению пули.

– Тебе придется поторопиться, – сказал Джемаль, когда он оделся. – Будет непростительно, если из-за твоей слабости сорвутся важные дипломатические переговоры и подписание сепаратного мира между турками и арабами.

Он сделал паузу, ожидая реакции. Наверняка ему хватило бы даже удивленного взгляда, но Лоуренс не собирался доставлять Джемалю такого удовольствия, стиснув зубы, он смотрел в пол.

– Ты же не думал, что, после того как стало известно о договоре Сайкса-Пико, Фейсал будет и дальше сотрудничать с англичанами? Ему следует беспокоиться о своем народе и закрепить достигнутый с помощью англичан успех. Или, правильнее сказать, с твоей помощью? Я слышал, ты едва ли не быстрее кочевников путешествуешь по пустыне? Надеюсь, ты поспешишь передать мое послание Фейсалу.

– А мои люди?

– Они мертвы! – крикнул Джемаль и обратился к своим солдатам. – Дайте ему верблюда и выкиньте из города.

Каждый шаг верблюда отдавал болью во всем теле. Рассвет раскрасил пустыню первыми лучами, когда Дераа скрылась из вида.

Спрятанное под рубахой письмо жгло грудь, напоминая о другом подарке. Азрак находился всего в нескольких часах пути, и Лоуренс направил верблюда к крепости, желая забрать винтовку, подаренную Фейсалом. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что крепость пуста, его люди, напуганные провалом, наверняка вернулись в Акабу с печальными вестями. Отправляться в путь измученным в жару походило на самоубийство, потому Лоуренс решил дать себе короткий отдых. Тишина покинутой крепости убаюкивала. Он уснул, поглаживая трофейную надпись.

На этот раз ему снился Дамаск, каким Лоуренс видел его до войны: зеленые сады, спокойная гладь реки, раскачивающиеся на ней рыбацкие лодки, базары, переполненные сладостями и разноцветными тканями. Перевернувшись во сне на другой бок, Лоуренс увидел, как арабская армия входит в Дамаск. Не та изнуренная долгим переходом армия одного племени, что взяла Акабу, но многотысячная пестрая толпа под багровыми знаменами, однажды окружившая Веджх.

Пробуждение развеяло ночные грезы, и реальность крепко сковала Лоуренса: завывания ночного ветра в окнах, карканье ворона и вой пустынной лисицы. Лоуренс отправился в дорогу: забрался в седло, положил винтовку на колени, чтобы в случае опасности легко дотянуться до нее, и повернулся спиной к луне.

Письмо Джемаля он открыл только на подходе к Акабе через пять дней. К тому моменту силы почти полностью покинули Лоуренса, и буквы прыгали перед глазами. Джемаль предлагал арабам Хиджаз, Маан, Алеппо и Дераа.

Британский врач, осмотревший Лоуренса на корабле, сказал, что он чудом избежал нагноения раны. Поправив на носу очки, медик добавил:

– Вам следует отдохнуть. И впредь больше спать и лучше питаться.

Последовав его совету, Лоуренс проспал два дня. Проснулся со звенящей пустотой в голове. Ему не хотелось снова надевать одежду, что дали ему турки, он подозревал, что они сняли ее с убитого. Мысль о том, чтобы снова облачиться в арабское платье, тоже вызывала отвращение. Он надеялся, что на корабле сможет у кого-то одолжить английскую военную форму. Погоны не имели значения. А пока он вымылся и, натянув старую грязную одежду, вышел на палубу, спасаясь от духоты и запаха болезни, царившего в каюте.

В рассветной дымке Акаба выглядела сказочным городом. С корабля, стоявшего в ста метрах от берега, невозможно было рассмотреть покосившиеся кровли домов и следы от пуль на стенах. Отсюда, с моря, казалось – в Акабе царят мир и благополучие. Волны размеренно бились о борт, нашептывая о покое.

– Ты ужасно выглядишь, – заметил подошедший Ньюкомб. – Твои арабы сказали, что ты убит.

– Как видишь, я жив и почти цел.

– Лживые арабы. Иногда мне кажется, лучше бы мы имели дело с турками, – усмехнулся Ньюкомб, повторяя старую армейскую шутку. – Те хотя бы умеют держать свои обещания.

Ньюкомб стоял рядом – высокий, крепкий. Лоуренс завидовал исходящей от него уверенности и силе.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Смертельно устал, – виновато улыбнулся Лоуренс. – Последние полтора года я постоянно в дороге. Каждую неделю проделываю тысячи километров на верблюде.

– Знакомое чувство, – Ньюкомб понимающе кивнул. – Я высадился в Африке двадцать лет назад. Сначала Сомали, потом буры, Индия... Мне кажется, у этой войны нет конца. Я плохо помню, как выглядит Англия.

– Я убивал и знаю, что мне придется делать это снова. Меня ранили, и боюсь, что это повторится.

И снова Ньюкомб кивнул и, сплюнув в воду, добавил:

– Ага, доктор говорит, что если я еще раз поврежу колено, на всю жизнь останусь калекой.

– Ради чего все это?

– Ради славы и величия Англии, – процитировал Ньюкомб устав военной академии, а потом добавил серьезнее: – Ты просто исполняешь свой долг перед родиной, как тысячи других солдат.

– Служить правдой и честью. Почему тогда я вынужден притворяться и обманывать на этой службе? Носить чужую одежду, жить с чужим народом, проповедовать на чужом языке, давать им ложные, невыполнимые обещания?

– Кстати, об обещаниях, – посерьезнел Ньюкомб. – Ты знал, что Фейсал переписывается с турками о сепаратном мире?

– Нет, – солгал Лоуренс. – Но разве мы не ведем за его спиной переговоры с турками, с немцами и французами?

Ньюкомб пропустил мимо ушей его вопросы, предпочитая сосредоточиться на деле.

– Сейчас, когда основные британские силы заняты во Фландрии, мы очень нуждаемся в помощи арабов. Ты должен поговорить с ним. Убедить прекратить переписку.

Ньюкомб взял Лоуренса под локоть и повел в каюту.

– Никто не имеет на Фейсала такого влияния, как ты. Убеди его, что турок и арабов рассудит только меч. Что это?

Ньюкомб с интересом подхватил винтовку, лежащую на кровати Лоуренса, и вслух зачитал памятную надпись:

– Захвачена при Галлиполи.

– Перед восстанием Джемаль подарил ее Фейсалу. Теперь Фейсал подарил ее мне.

– Такой подарок говорит о большом доверии.

– Я очень горжусь этим.

Оставив надежду раздобыть британскую форму, Лоуренс пошел на базар, купил белую аббу, куфию и золотой кинжал. Обычный наряд, какой можно купить на каждом рынке от Джидды до Багдада.

На пороге дома Фейсала слуги поклонились Лоуренсу. Из приемного зала раздавались голоса. Прислушиваясь к ним, Лоуренс понял, что Джемаль был прав, его арабский недостаточно хорош. Если бы Фейсал не говорил на английском и французском, вряд ли бы они сумели понять друг друга.

Семь шейхов, представители больших арабских племен покинули дом Фейсала один за другим.

Увидев Лоуренса, Фейсал шагнул навстречу и обнял его.

– Где ты был? Я слышал, ты убит. Потом говорили, что ты ранен. Что случилось? – в его глазах светилось искреннее беспокойство, словно не было никакой ссоры. Будто между ними не стояли договор Сайкса-Пико, смерть сирийца и винтовка предателя.

Лоуренс отстранился и, поклонившись, передал Фейсалу письмо Джемаля. С любопытством натуралиста, препарирующего лягушку, он наблюдал, как Фейсал хмурится, читая послание.

– Можешь передать своему начальству, что я не собираюсь заключать мир с Джемалем. Ты ведь для этого пришел?

– Это твоя земля, твой народ и ты волен решать его судьбу. Англичане не имеют права запрещать тебе использовать все возможности в этой войне.

– Мир между мной и Джемалем невозможен! Он убил лучших людей Сирии, и заключить с ним перемирие, значит предать их кровь.

От его слов Лоуренс почувствовал бесполезное облегчение. Фейсал подошел к столу.

– Объясни мне. Англичане обещали моему отцу Хиджаз, Сирию, Палестину и Ливан. И в то же время обещали Сирию французам. Правда, что теперь они обещают Палестину евреям?

– До войны я много путешествовал по Сирии, – тихо начал Лоуренс. – Я хорошо знаю арабов, их традиции и обычаи, знаю, что Дамаск – вторая после Мекки столица великого Халифата. Взять его – повторить путь завоеваний первого Пророка, воскресить легендарное величие арабов и их славу. Я с детства хотел стать частью легенды. Я тоже мечтал о Дамаске, потому меня выбрали, чтобы вести переговоры с арабами, обманывать вас, потому я так успешно вел двойную игру.

– Мы для тебя всего лишь легенда?

– Больше нет. Я не верю, что за легенду стоит умирать. Но единственная возможность для тебя дойти до Дамаска – это объединиться с англичанами. Не верить их обещаниям и словам, верить собственным действиям. Помогать англичанам так, что потом, при заключении мира, обмануть тебя будет бесчестьем для них.

Лоуренс не сказал, что лучше выиграть на поле боя, а потом проиграть в бумажной войне, чем никогда не знать победы. Но по напряженной позе Фейсала он догадался, что принц понимает его.

Англичане взяли Иерусалим. Арабы захватили и потеряли Тафиле. Англичане заняли Алеппо. Арабы разгромили Дераа.

На пути к Дамаску трофейная винтовка Джемаля не раз спасала Лоуренсу жизнь.

Покидая столицу Сирии, немцы и турки подожгли склады с оружием, всю ночь Дамаск вспыхивал взрывами и горел.

Арабские отряды вошли в город на рассвете; спасаясь от гари, люди прикрывали лица мокрыми тряпками. Освободителей встретили пустые заваленные мусором улицы и перепуганные жители. Как часто случается в конце долгого изматывающего пути, цель не радовала: «Неужели этого ты хотел больше всего на свете?».

Вместе с арабами в город пришел хаос, заставивший Лоуренса понять, что из мятежников получатся плохие правители. Пока шейхи дрались за власть в здании арабского конгресса, а их люди грабили горожан, Лоуренс создавал отряды, чтобы остановить расправы и грабежи. Угрозы и уговоры не всегда действовали на обезумевших победителей. Из трофейной винтовки Лоуренс пристрелил двух бедуинов, избивавших горожан. Порядок удалось восстановить, расположив основные арабские силы в лагере за городом и введя комендантский час.

Чистя вечером винтовку в пустой плохо отапливаемой комнате, Лоуренс спрашивал себя, стоит ли гордиться этой победой?

Продовольственные склады пустовали. Турецкие тюрьмы были переполнены. В больницах разлагались трупы. Лоуренс закапывал мертвецов в городских садах, работая плечом к плечу с бывшими заключенными.

Английский штаб и Фейсал прибыли в Дамаск на третий день. Фейсал ехал на белом коне во главе парада основных арабских частей. Люди кидали цветы к его ногам, пели песни и стреляли в воздух.

– Вы прекрасно поработали, Лоуренс, – сказал Алленби, английский главнокомандующий. – Наверное, не терпится вернуться в Англию? Вы знаете, что за Акабу вам дали орден Бани? Думаю, это начало прекрасной карьеры

Лоуренс кивнул и потер воспаленные после трехдневной бессонницы глаза.

Встреча арабского и английского лидеров проходила в отеле «Виктория». На балконах развивались британские и арабские флаги. На столах стояли стаканы с водой. Косые лучи октябрьского солнца играли на их гранях.

Лоуренс сожалел, что у него нет с собой фотокамеры, последнее время он редко думал о чем-то кроме оружия и смертей, но это мгновенье хотел бы сохранить для себя навсегда. Лидеры двух армий: величественный, мощный, преисполненный силы и достоинства лысеющий английский генерал и молодой, изнуренный походами, держащийся с не меньшим достоинством арабский принц. Сколько раз представлял себе Лоуренс этот момент. Он так долго мечтал о победе, так много выстрадал ради нее. Он одновременно грезил о ней и боялся ее. Для арабов Дамаск был легендой. Для англичан – испытанием чести. Для Лоуренса Дамаск стал мечтой, превратившейся в испытание чести.

– Арабы храбро сражались в этой войне. Плечом к плечу с англичанами, – начал Алленби. – Я признаю за арабами, а именно шерифом Фейсалом как представителем его отца, короля Мекки, право управлять военной администрацией на оккупированных территориях Сирии, южнее Иордана, от Дамаска до Маана. При финансовой и политической поддержке Франции.

– Какое отношение к делу имеет Франция? – спросил Фейсал. – Согласно переписке моего отца с английским министром, к арабам должна отойти вся Сирия, включая Палестину и Ливан.

Алленби повернулся к Лоуренсу.

– Разве вы не сказали ему, что согласно договору Сайкса-Пико Франция получает протекторат над Сирией?

– Нет, сэр.

– Почему, Лоуренс? Вы не могли об этом не знать.

– Нет, сэр. Я ничего не знал.

Алленби повернулся к Фейсалу и произнес:

– Я – главнокомандующий объединенных англо-арабских сил, в настоящий момент вы – мой генерал, а значит, подчиняетесь моим приказам. Вы обязаны принять ситуацию такой, как она есть.

Когда Фейсал покинул отель «Виктория», Алленби тяжело взглянул на Лоуренса:

– Думаю, это конец вашей замечательной военной карьеры.

Во время войны у стрелковой фабрики в Энфилде появилось новое здание. Здесь, пока их мужья сражались на фронте, смотря на врага через прицел винтовки «Ли-Энфилд», оружие собирали женщины.

В Тауэре во время войны все чаще расстреливали ирландских националистов, а не шпионов.

В ноябре пятнадцатого года неизвестная женщина посетила могилу полковника Ричарда Даути-Уайли в Галлиполи. Никто так никогда и не узнал, была ли эта женщина женой покойного или известной путешественницей Гертрудой Белл.

После того как французы прогнали Фейсала из Сирии, англичане подарили ему трон новосозданного государства Ирак. После коронации Фейсала состоялся салют из двадцати одной пушки, и оркестр сыграл британский гимн.

Последний раз на стороне арабов Лоуренс выступил на конференции в Каире, приняв участие в создании Ирака. Когда он наконец обзавелся своим домом, над входом он повесил табличку с высказыванием «Не все ли равно?», надеясь, что так оно однажды и будет.

Во время войны король Георг Пятый охотно пользовался телефонной связью, в целях экономии отменил пышные дворцовые приемы. После войны в Гайд-парке благодарил инвалидов за стойкость и храбрость, проявленные на поле боя, на ступенях Букингемского дворца награждал за доблесть и верность офицеров.

К арабскому восстанию Георг относился как к дорого стоившей для Англии авантюре, мало повлиявшей на исход войны на Востоке. Король удивился, когда офицер английской армии, один из зачинщиков этого восстания отказался от наград и преподнес монарху в подарок трофейную винтовку, захваченную турками при Галлиполи.

Эта винтовка стреляет до сих пор.


End file.
